bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Brantsteeles
'''Season 1''' '''Houseguests''' *Cody Linley *Gilles Marini *Hayes Grier *Jane Seymour *Joey Lawrence *Mark Cuban *Melissa Rycroft *Meryl Davis *Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino *Nancy O'Dell *Nicole Scherzinger *Noah Galloway *Paige VanZant *Stacy Keibler *Terra Jole *Von Miller '''Voting History''' Future appearances *'''Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino''' and '''Stacy Keibler''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 2'', where they finished in 15th and 3rd place respectively. *'''Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino''' returned for the third time as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 4'', where he finished in 1st place. *'''Melissa Rycroft''' returned for as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where she finished in 9th place. *'''Joey Lawrence''' and '''Stacy Keibler''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 6th and 14th place respectively. Season 2 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Andy Dick *Brian Fortuna *Chynna Phillips *D.L. Hughley *Heather Morris *Inna Brayer *Jeffrey Ross *Jennie Garth *Jerry Rice *Misty May-Treanor *Nyle DiMarco *Shannen Doherty *Sherri Shepherd *Ty Murray '''Returning Houseguests''' '''Voting History''' Future appearances *'''Inna Brayer''' and '''Ty Murray''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 3'', where they finished in 15th and 4th place. *'''Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino''' returned for the third time as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 4'', where he finished in 1st place. *'''Nyle DiMarco''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where he finished in 8th place. *'''D.L. Hughley, Sherri Shepherd, Stacy Keibler''', and '''Ty Murray''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 16th, 15th , 14th, and 8th place respectively. Season 3 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Alec Mazo *Calvin Johnson Jr. *Charlotte McKinney *Evander Holyfield *Ian Ziering *Jake Pavelka *Jewel *Lindsay Arnold *Macy Gray *Melissa Joan Hart *Mike Catherwood *Steve-O *Tamar Braxton *Willow Shields '''Returning Houseguests''' Voting History Future appearances *'''Melissa Joan Hart''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 4'', where she finished in 5th place. *'''Ian Ziering''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where he finished in 7th place. *'''Willow Shields''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 6'', where she finished in 12th place. *'''Lindsay Arnold''' and '''Steve-O''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 5th and 1st place respectively. Season 4 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Alek Skarlatos *Andy Grammer *Belinda Carlisle *Chaz Bono *Floyd Mayweather Jr. *Gladys Knight *Jaleel White *Jana Kramer *Jodie Sweetin *Kim Kardashian West *Louis van Amstel *Nastia Liukin *Nicole Scherzinger *Vanilla Ice '''Returning Houseguests''' Voting History Future appearances *'''Kim Kardashian West''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where she finished in 10th place. *'''Louis van Amstel''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where he finished in 10th place. Season 5 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Ariadna Gutierrez *Brandi Glanville *Chuck Liddell *Ian Ziering *James Maslow *Jaymes Vaughan *Keshia Knight Pulliam *Marissa Jaret Winokur *Mark McGrath *Metta World Peace *Omarosa *Ross Matthews *Shannon Elizabeth '''Returning Houseguests''' '''Voting History''' Future appearances *'''Shannon Elizabeth''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 6'', where she finished in 11th place. *'''Ariadna Gutierrez, Brandi Glanville, James Maslow, James Vaughan''', and '''Marissa Jaret Winokur''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 3rd, 9th, 13th, 12th, and 11th place respectively. Season 6 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Anna Trebunskaya *Candace Cameron Bure *Chad Ochocinco *Cristián de la Fuente *Dmitry Chaplin *Henry Byalikov *Jerry Springer *John Ratzenberger *Jonathan Roberts *Kim Zolciak-Biermann *Leah Remini *Maria Menounos *Nick Kosovich *Trista Sutter '''Returning Houseguests''' Voting History Future appearances *'''Chad Ochocino, Kim Zolciak-Biermann''', and '''Leah Remini''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 7th, 4th, and 2nd place respectively. Season 7: All-Stars '''Houseguests''' Voting History Future appearances *No houseguest has returned for a future season. Season 8 '''Houseguests''' *Albert Destrade *Aubry Bracco *Brendan Synnott *Bret LaBelle *Christa Hastie *Christine Shields Markoski *Elyse Umemoto *Jay Byars *JoAnna Ward *Joseph "Joe" Del Campo *Kass McQuillen *Ken McNickle *Kyle "Jason" Jason *Michaela Bradshaw *Nick Stanbury *Nina Poersch Voting History Future appearances *'''Michaela Bradshaw''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 9'', where she finished in 2nd place. Season 9 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Adam Klein *Chrissy Hofbeck *Dolly Neely *Jerry Sims *John Palyok *Jon Misch *Julia Landauer *Justin "Jay" Starrett *Laurel Johnson *Lex van der Berghe *NaOnka Mixon *Randy Bailey *Semhar Tadesse *Stacey Stillman *Woo Hwang '''Returning Houseguests''' Voting History Future appearances *'''Jerry Sims''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 11'', where he finished in ??? place. Season 10 '''Houseguests''' *Angie Layton *Ben Driebergen *Chris Hammons *David Murphy *Jeanne Herbert *Joaquin Souberbielle *Kelly Remmington *Kim Johnson *Marcus Lehman *Matt Elrod *Michael Snow *Natalie Bolton *Rebecca Borman *Reynold Toepfer *Sherri Biethman *Tracy Hughes-Wolf '''Voting History''' '''Future appearances''' *'''Natalie Bolton''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 11'', where she finished in ??? place. Season 11 '''Houseguests''' '''New Houseguests''' *Ace Gordon *Chet Welch *Cindy Hall *Darrah Johnson *Dave Johnson *Edna Ma *Gabriel Cade *Ken Hoang *Nicole Delma *Phillip Shephard *Sabrina Thompson *Shirin Oskooi *Simone Nguyen *Vytas Baskauskas '''Returning Housegests''' Voting History Future apppearances *No houseguest has returned for a future season. Season 12 '''Houseguests''' *Alecia Holden *Bill Posley *Brad Culpepper *Chelsea Meissner *Colby Donaldson *G.C. "Danny" Brown *Jim Rice *John Raymond *Jonathan Penner *Kim Powers *Michelle Schubert *Mike Chiesl *Nadiya Anderson *Neleh Dennis *Sherea Lloyd *Vecepia Towery '''Voting History'''=